


a yellow coat and a red hat

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/M, No Angst, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Detective Rogers and Detective Carter find themselves investigating the same case. The logical choice is to investigate it together, but that doesn't means they are happy with the situation.While following their suspect, they get distracted, realizing something awful and very important: they stole each other's clothes.





	a yellow coat and a red hat

**Author's Note:**

> i need to continue to watch agent carter but i'm... how do you say... procrastinating
> 
> this could be interpretated as somewhere not so distant from canon, but it could also be a no powers au, i suppose. maybe it could be interpretated as enemy to lovers too?
> 
> prompt of today: wearing each others' clothes

Steve saw that coat before.

He’s receiving a weird look.

“That,” Peggy points. “is my hat.”

He frowns. “How could it be?”

“Your head isn’t bigger than your body, detective, no matter how smart you are.”

Was that a compliment? It felt like one. He thinks about giving the hat back to her--

\--Wait.

“I know that coat,” he _had_ seen that yellow coat before! “I got your hat and you got my coat as a revenge?”

“You’re implying something grave. Give me back my hat.”

He opens his mouth, but a distant sound interrupts him.

Oh. Yes. The case.

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest i've never disliked steve and peggy as a couple but i've never, i think, liked it too. so one day i decided to write one tiny, 100 words story and well... it's not my otp, i doubt it's close to being, but i've found out i like them. they feel... dare i say... uwu


End file.
